


Written Words and Spoken Feelings

by AtropaSilentium



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sheril & Road are mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaSilentium/pseuds/AtropaSilentium
Summary: With their anniversary coming up, Tyki needs to find the perfect gift for Lavi. Can he find what he's looking for and put a smile on his boyfriend's face?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Written Words and Spoken Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, here's my first ever Tyki x Lavi (Lucky) fic. I hope you all like it!

Tyki had never been so bored in his life as he gazed at the well stocked shelves in the cozy, privately owned bookstore. There were all sorts of books packed into them—history books, psychology books, math guides, fiction novels, etcetera. Even books on the most obscure topics graced the shelves, their titles as interesting as they were odd. The store seemed to have something for nearly every genre and subject, making Tyki wonder if it possibly had a book to help him with his dilemma. 

"I don't suppose they have a guide on how to find the perfect book for your lover?" Tyki muttered, aggravated with how long it was taking him to choose one. Picking a book shouldn't be that hard, _right_ ? ~~~~

From his side, Wisely snorted. "I don't think 'Book Shopping For Dummies' has been written yet. Just use your intuition." ~~~~

"What if he hates what I pick?" ~~~~

"He's the biggest book nerd I've ever seen. I doubt he'll be so picky to reject a book. Any book," Wisely said, gesturing towards the shelf in front of them. "Besides, this one will be from you." ~~~~

Wisely's advice was solid, but Tyki couldn't help worrying over the possibility of getting his boyfriend a gift he didn't enjoy. It was Lavi and his one year anniversary, after all, and special occasions called for special gifts. Plus, one year was a milestone as far as his dating history went. He never did well with relationships until he began dating Lavi, so he wanted to be the best boyfriend he could be. ~~~~

"Can you at least help me pick one? Isn't that why you came with me?" Tyki asked, rolling his eyes. ~~~~

It was nice of his nephew to accompany him, but he’d been less than helpful so far, only cheering Tyki on as he browsed the shelves aimlessly. He needed opinions, not moral support. If he wanted someone just to tag along and keep him company, he would have brought Road instead. His niece would have been more than happy to take Wisely's place. ~~~~

Wisely sighed, long and deep, as if dealing with a nuisance. "If I just _tell_ you what to pick, it won't be a gift from the heart." ~~~~

Tyki shot him a peeved glare, holding in the snarky comment that threatened to spill from his lips. Wisely was right, and he hated it. When it came to getting Tyki gifts, Lavi had always taken the time to learn about his interests, only accepting advice on occasion when it came to poker supplies. He'd be a pathetic excuse for a lover if he let someone else choose the book for him. ~~~~

"Whatever. Let's try a different section at least. I can't even tell what these books are about," he said, giving one last glance to books about advanced scientific topics before moving on. He wandered through the shop for a while until he reached an aisle with books that were more his speed. ~~~~

"Fairytales?" Wisely asked, raising an eyebrow. ~~~~

"I know, I know. They aren't real," Tyki said curtly, "but I always liked them as a kid, and you said the book should have special meaning." ~~~~

"I wasn't insulting you. I just didn't peg you for the type to read fairytales." _Or to read at all,_ Tyki could practically hear him think, though it was just speculation since Wisely hadn't actually said as much. ~~~~

Tyki smiled, picking up a thick hardcover book with a shiny gold border and a dragon carrying away a princess on the cover. "I always liked the thought of magic and monsters. When I was little, I used to dream of going on adventures to faraway lands and meeting all kinds of beings." ~~~~

"Growing up with Sheril wasn't wild enough for you?" Wisely joked, using his adopted-father's given name as he tended to do when the man wasn't around. ~~~~

"The monsters in this book have nothing on Sheril," Tyki said, chuckling. "Even the biggest, baddest beastie would curl into a corner after having to deal with one of his tantrums." ~~~~

"Hmm, so which one would that make you then? The prince? The heroic citizen? Damsel in distress?" ~~~~

"Not sure," Tyki admitted. "Whichever one attracts the scholarly type, I guess." ~~~~

He ignored the audible "pfft" sound Wisely gave in response, and flipped through the book, checking to make sure the pages were all in good condition. It really was a lovely book, with black and white illustrations decorating a few pages of each chapter, aiding the reader in picturing the story. Not that kids needed much help using their imagination, but they were always fun additions anyway. The price was also in the medium-high range, meaning he wouldn't feel like a cheapskate for gifting it by itself. ~~~~

"I think I'll get this one," Tyki said, closing the book and carefully carrying it over to the register, his nephew following behind him. ~~~~

"You sure you don't want to get him erotica?" Wisely teased, earning a few glances from a couple within ear reach. ~~~~

"The real thing is better," Tyki said, unabashedly. "I can try anything he wants, no imagination necessary." ~~~~

Wisely snorted. "How kind of you." ~~~~

They got in line, waiting patiently as the people in front of them made their purchases, and Tyki wondered how Lavi would react. The image of Lavi fondly smiling down at the book crossed his mind, making his stomach flutter in anticipation. His boyfriend was one of the sexiest, cutest, smartest men he knew, and he wanted nothing more than to make him happy. ~~~~

"Did you find everything ok?" the young blonde woman at the cashier desk asked, snapping Tyki out of his thoughts. ~~~~

"Yeah," he said, handing her the book to scan. "I didn't realize you had such a vast selection of books here. It looks like such a tiny place from the street." ~~~~

"We do our best to stock a large selection," the woman said, probably not all that invested in the conversation, and just doing her job. "And if there's anything we don't have in stock, you can let us know and we'll try to acquire it for you." ~~~~

"That's good to know, thanks. I'll have to bring my boyfriend here some time." ~~~~

"Absolutely. We look forward to seeing you again," she replied, bagging up the book along with his receipt and handing it to him. ~~~~

From there, they stopped at a convenience store to buy gift wrap and then grabbed some food. They enjoyed another hour or so of conversation before he brought his nephew home, giving a brief wave to his brother and niece as he drove off. It had been a fun day spending time with one of his favorite family members, but he couldn't wait to get home and give Lavi his gift. When he pulled into the driveway to their condo, he took a few moments to wrap the book, doing his best to make it look neat. ~~~~

The corners of the wrapping paper crinkled a bit where he taped them down, but the gift was presentable enough, so he headed inside with it. As soon as he unlocked the door with his key and snuck inside, their pet rabbit hopped up to greet him, sniffing at his legs. The Holland Lop rabbit they named "Ser Floppers II" grew disinterested as soon as he realized Tyki didn't have any treats for him, and moved to the living room where his bunny bed and cage were located. ~~~~

He followed the rabbit, knowing the animal's other father would likely be lounging on the cough near the cage, either reading or playing video games. He spotted his boyfriend laying against a plush throw pillow, scrolling through his phone—likely looking at some sort of blog. ~~~~

"Honey, I'm home," he announced, causing Lavi to glance up at him. ~~~~

"Hey. How are things with Wisely?" ~~~~

"Good," Tyki said, plopping down next to Lavi on the couch. "He said to say hi and thank you for lending him that DVD collection." ~~~~

"It's fine… As long as I get it back," Lavi replied, taking one last glance at his phone before putting it down and giving Tyki his undivided attention. "I'm glad you had fun, though." ~~~~

"Mhm. And I even got you something," Tyki said, holding the gift out to Lavi. "Happy Anniversary." ~~~~

Lavi took the gift, smiling just as Tyki had envisioned earlier, except the smile was directed at him instead of the book. "I'm surprised you remembered." The accusation was more teasing than serious, and they both had to resist the urge to grin. ~~~~

"I'm not that bad," Tyki whined, wrapping a tan arm around Lavi.

"Hmm, we'll see," Lavi said, still teasing Tyki as he unwrapped the present. A small "o" formed on his lips as he looked at the book, tracing his pale fingers over the cover. ~~~~

"What do you think?" ~~~~

"It's nice. The cover and binding are good quality." ~~~~

"I know this isn't as sophisticated as the stuff you usually read, but… Well, it caught my eye and I wanted you to have it. I used to read stuff like this all the time as a kid," Tyki said, an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks. ~~~~

"Gramps used to read stuff like this to me as well. He always told me that fairytailes hold knowledge and hidden truths," Lavi said, running his finger over a page with an illustration of a goose. "A lot of them were created to keep people safe, or teach them a lesson." ~~~~

"Hmm… There _were_ those two stories I remember about stranger danger and lying having consequences." ~~~~

Lavi beamed at Tyki, nudging his arm. "Exactly! You get what I'm saying." ~~~~

"Yeah," Tyki agreed. "So you like it?" ~~~~

"I love it." ~~~~

"You're not just saying that?" ~~~~

Lavi leaned against Tyki's chest, curling against him. "It's perfect. I'm glad you thought of me." ~~~~

"It's hard _not_ to think of you," Tyki said, tilting Lavi's chin up and kissing him, fingers tangled in his red hair. ~~~~

The kiss lasted a few moments before Lavi pulled away, eyes sparkling with affection. "I have something for you, too. It's something you've been wanting." ~~~~

"Oh?" Tyki racked his brain, trying to figure out what he had asked his boyfriend for recently.

"To be specific, it's something you've been wanting to _see me in_ ," Lavi emphasized, tone laced with a hint of seduction. ~~~~

"Oh," Tyki blurted out, understanding immediately. ~~~~

He had no desire to resist as Lavi took his hand and led him to their bedroom, a sheepish look on his face. His boyfriend led him to their large walk-in closet, opening the door wide enough for Tyki to see the naughty little outfit hanging all by itself in the center. A headband with fluffy, orange rabbit ears accompanied the leather outfit. Though, "outfit" was a generous description considering that the only part of it that covered much were the tight pants, leaving the torso mostly exposed. ~~~~

"It comes with a tail as well," Lavi stated, making Tyki see stars. ~~~~

 _Holy crap_ , he could have died of joy right there, watching his boyfriend shyly take the outfit off its hanger and hold it against himself for show. Tyki could have perished from the excitement alone, but then he'd miss out on the delicious opportunity that presented itself to him, and he just couldn't have that. He was a man of _pleasure_ after all, and for him, there was no higher form of pleasure than getting to stay by Lavi's side. If he had to describe their romance in one word, he'd consider himself immensely _lucky._


End file.
